


A Dash of Colour

by JoiningJoice



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Banter, Fluff, I love imagining them trying to out-sass each other, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoiningJoice/pseuds/JoiningJoice
Summary: - Is there anything you like, Yuu? -- I like silence. -





	A Dash of Colour

\- You should add a dash of colour to this room. -

Kanda raises his gaze from the book he's trying to read to the boy who is standing in the middle of his bedroom, staring at him like a lost puppy looking for his master's approval. - No. - He replies. Lavi lowers his shoulders, defeated.

\- I'm not talking about painting the walls. - He mumbles, trowing himself on the bed; the springs creak ominously under his weight, but Lavi doesn't think for a moment he could break one of the few of Kanda's possessions. He has eyes only for Yuu, who tries to avoid his penetrating gaze by raising the cover of the book in his hand closer to his face, pretending to actually understand whatever the hell it's talking about as he's been doing for the past thirty minutes. - Something less demanding would be fine. Something personal. A picture you like, I don't know. Some flowers. -

Yuu feels a tingling sensation on his back. - I don't really like flowers. -, he admits. Lavi takes it as a simple comment, unable to understand the horror behind that statement. Instead, the way he rolls his only visible eye suggest he's taking it like "tipycal Kanda attitude".

\- Of course. -, he mutters sarcastically. He sits up and places his chin on his knees, smiling at him. - Is there anything you like, Yuu? -

\- I like silence. -, he quickly replies. He's not able to hide completely the delight that being able to make Lavi shut up causes him, manifesting itself in an amused note in his tone ― and Lavi notices. He puts his finger on the book in Kanda's hands and presses to lower it, meeting a resistence that's quick to disappear.

\- Nothing else? -

\- Seeing you shut up, for once. - He answers. The book falls on his thighs, closing with a little thud. He doesn't really care about forgetting what page he was at ― not with Lavi placing a hand on his cheek and getting closer. 

\- I was hoping I would make it into the list. -, he murmurs, softly. The whole world is now as red as Lavi's hair and Yuu closes his eyes, getting ready for the imminent kiss ― breathing one last sarcastic answer against his lips before forgetting how to speak at all.

\- You wish. -

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's Kanda's birthday!!  
> This has been sitting in my drafts for a while, I had to give it a quick translation and post it for my baby's birthday 


End file.
